As the wind sweeps dust
by Lili Carter
Summary: "Et je t'oublierai. De nous, il ne restera que des promesses vaines et des espoirs idiots." La fin a un goût amer.


Note de l'auteure: Hi everybody ! bon, c'est vrai que avec la fac, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de poster quoi que ce soit depuis genre la nuit des temps. je travaille actuellement sur plusieures fics dont une qui me prend le chou, littérallement. donc, tout ça pour dire que je viens de retrouver ce petit texte. j'ai hésité avant de le poster et puis je me suis, tant pis, allons y. A plus les ptits chats.

xoxo  
Lili

Ses jambes se dérobent presque sous lui lorsqu'il atterrit sur cette grande dune qui surplombe la plage. Un long soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Serrant les poings, il se force à se relever. Ses paupières se ferment un instant, et il essaye de s'habituer à tant de poids. Son corps n'est plus ce qu'il était et les nuits, elles, n'ont jamais été aussi rudes. Il rabat les pans de sa vieille cape rapiécée et descend avec précaution vers la mer calme et miroitante.

Ses pas se font plus rapides, plus précipités et il lui semble que le sable est mouvant, qu'il l'empêche d'avancer.

Son pouls est anarchique, son cœur a perdu le fil. Comme ses pensées. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, s'approche doucement. Une couverture miteuse jetée sur ses genoux, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle fixe l'horizon. Sa baguette git à ses côtes, en équilibre sur un paquet de cigarette bon marché. Une vieille habitude moldue qu'elle se traine depuis sa dernière année et qui lui rappel sa propre jeunesse. Ses cheveux se balancent langoureusement au gré du vent, et il peut presque sentir d'ici l'odeur de lavande au creux de sa gorge.

_ Tu comptes m'observer comme ça encore longtemps ?

Il esquisse un sourire. C'est elle. Alors, avec lenteur, il s'assoit à ses cotés. Il voudrait bien glisser son bras le long de ses épaules parce qu'il lui semble que celles-ci sont plus voutées qu'avant. Mais il n'ose la toucher. Et il sursaute presque quand ces doigts froids, si fins, ses doigts de pianiste, viennent s'entremêler aux siens rêches et abimés.

Mais jamais, elle ne pose les yeux sur lui.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais. Fleur m'a dit que tu partais en Roumanie pour aider Charlie avec les nouvelles recrues.

Le silence de la plage est paisible. C'est un lieu hors du temps, loin de la guerre. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de scruter son visage. Ses traits fatigués et ses yeux marron étincelants. Son innocence s'est évaporée il y a longtemps maintenant. Elle n'a pas des yeux de biche qui papillonnent, des rêves plein le cœur et des papillons dans le ventre. Et cette constatation le terrifie. Parce qu'elle connait le coût de la vie. Leur avenir s'écroule morceau par morceau et elle fera tout pour y planter les dents, en arracher la moindre parcelle.

Tout.

_ Je ne reviendrai pas, Hermione.

_ Je sais.

Bien sur qu'elle sait. C'est juste qu'il a besoin de se l'entendre dire à haute voix. Pour se convaincre qu'il doit le faire. Il laisse, impuissant, sa main se détacher de la sienne.

_ Comment va Tonk ? Dit-elle en s'allumant une cigarette.

Il ne dit rien, se contente d'écouter le papier crépiter sous la chaleur, d'observer la fumée blanchâtre s'évaporer en arabesque dans la fraicheur matinale.

Elle a toujours eu le chic pour attiser le feu qui sommeil en chacun.

_ Ne fais pas ça.

_ Quoi ? Dit-elle de son ton faussement innocent, lui soufflant sa fumée à la figure.

_ Je suis venu. Profitons de ce moment. N'essaie pas de me blesser en parlant de Tonk.

La couverture bruisse contre ses jambes avant de s'échouer au sol. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable fin, elle tourne en rond, tire sur sa cigarette. Elle ne porte qu'un pull en laine blanche qui lui va beaucoup trop grand encore imprégné de l'odeur de sa mère. Il ne se lasse jamais de la regarder se déplacer avec grâce, d'admirer cette mélancolie qui lui sied si bien. D'une simple pichenette, son mégot s'envole à quelques mètres. Elle s'approche, se laisse tomber a genoux devant lui et saisit son visage en coupe. Les larmes ont laissé des sillons encore visibles, gravés dans la chair.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Rémus ? Tu veux que je t'embrasse, qu'on fasse l'amour sur cette plage et que tu t'éclipses ensuite juste avant le levé du Soleil après m'avoir murmuré un "je t'aime". Que je fasse semblant, que j'oublis que je ne te reverrai probablement plus, après déjà des mois d'absence ? Tu veux que je t'imagine, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avec une autre ?

Sa minuscule main saisit le col de sa chemise avec une force ridicule. Désespérée. Et il en est bouleversé.

_Dis le Rémus, parce que ces mots ne franchissent jamais tes lèvres. Dis moi « oui, Hermione, quand la guerre sera finit, les moments que nous auront partagés, les mots que je t'aurais susurré, ce semblant de bonheur que je t'ai fait entrevoir, je les piétinerais en vivant heureux avec ma femme et mon fils. Et je t'oublierai. De nous, il ne restera que des promesses vaines et des espoirs idiots. ».

Elle voudrait qu'il la regarde comme Bill regarde Fleur. Avec tendresse et amour, pas avec cette fatalité insupportable. Comme si c'était perdu d'avance.

_ Dis moi que tu l'aimes. Que tu aimes ta femme et que c'est elle que tu choisis. Ne sois pas lâche.

Il l'aime elle. Il aime ce tic qu'elle a de sans cesse rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, sa façon de repousser la couette qui lui donne trop chaud la nuit et d'exhiber son corps nu, ce grain de beauté au creux des reins, ses rêves irréalistes, sa façon de le regarder, ce baiser au coin des lèvres, ses doigts qui serpentent sur la balafre qui lui barre le visage, son air souvent trop sérieux, quand elle se sert dans ses bras, la fumée qui se glissent entre ses lèvres écarlates, quand elle gémit son prénom.

Sa langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure et il ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne proteste pas. Lui rend même son baiser.

La fin a un goût amer.

Il les enveloppe dans sa cape. Dans ce cocon, il les lui offre une dernière fois. Ces illusions qu'on ne connait qu'en temps de guerre. Ces rêves que l'amour de sa vie lui fait miroiter avec toute la sincérité du monde.

…

Le Soleil s'est levé depuis longtemps quand il finit par disparaitre. Elle continue de fixer ses empruntes dans le sable. Juste un petit moment de répit avant de trainer son cœur lacéré jusqu'à la Chaumière au Coquillage, et de lâcher un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'enfin elle l'atteint.

Le sable comme le temps s'est glissé entre les vieilles lattes du plancher, et dans cette maison paisible, il ne reste que le silence et la promesse d'un refuge.

Elle grimpe les marches quatre a quatre, les fait légèrement craquées. Elle a oublié de fermer la fenêtre et sa chambre est glacée. Le lit est encore défait, le thé, oublié sur le bureau, froid depuis longtemps. Elle resserre les pans de la vielle cape rapiécée autour de son corps tremblotant.

Un long sifflement s'échappe de sous la porte au fond du couloir.

Elle s'y glisse et s'allonge sous les couvertures, près de son meilleur ami. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne la pas vu aussi détendu. Elle se blottit contre lui.

_ Il m'a laissé, Harry. Comme avant. Il m'a abandonné, moi et nos rêves.

Et les sanglots l'étouffent.


End file.
